


昼夜

by Augenstern_J



Category: Psycho-Pass
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augenstern_J/pseuds/Augenstern_J





	1. Chapter 1

  
狡槙，北美大学au，非常非常ooc.  
可能的雷点：槙岛第一人称，人设CBJ，母语是英语，自带吐槽属性。  
  
1.  
我室友要去考试了，在那之前他像个无赖一样霸占着我的电脑看他的理论课。他很想要我的电脑而我很想要他的虚构集，但不管是他还是我都对自己的东西毫不相让，最后我的电脑上加了他的指纹锁，他的书上被我不小心泼了杯水——真的是不小心。  
于是我们扯平了。  
  
2.  
我有一次发现他在客厅抽烟。那个时候我们还分房睡。  
“我来自一个美丽富饶的国家。即使在市中心，也有茂密的森林和平静的湖泊。”我跟他说，“重要的是，空气很好。”  
“哦。”我的室友这么回复。我被迫吸了一大口含尼古丁的空气。  
“……室内抽烟会触发火警。”我盯着他手里的小火星，“要抽出去抽。”  
“哦。”他熄灭了烟，一边往外面走“这里的烟雾报警器没有那么灵敏。”  
我抱着手臂看着他的背影，“吮吸的快感能让你感到被需要吗？”  
他抽出一根新的烟，转向我。我回他一个友善的微笑，“如果有什么事我可以帮到你，尽管提。”  
“抱歉，作为补偿，等我回来时会给你带棉花糖的。只要你别动我剩下的烟。”  
……很好。谢谢你。  
最后我把他的烟和烟灰缸从橱柜里翻出来，打包扔进了对门的垃圾桶。  
  
3.  
“哦，睡眠，他是多么香甜，世人有谁不将他爱宠！”  
我看了一眼半困的室友。这人窝在沙发里，将胳膊盖在眼睛上，似乎半梦半醒。我像往常一样坐在沙发扶手上，腰靠着靠背。  
“我要将圣母玛利亚赞颂，是他从天上送来酣眠。”  
“甲板上原放着几只水桶，桶内空空早已废弃无用。我梦见桶内盛满了露水，当我醒来时却躺在水中。”  
翻了一页，柯勒律治明显不适合作为睡前ASMR。  
“我嘴唇湿润，喉咙清凉，我全身的衣服都已湿透；我定在梦中把雨水喝了够，我的身体仍在把甘霖吸收”  
我看了看表，离他定的时间还有十分钟。  
“当我走动时四肢如云：我的身体是那样轻盈——仿佛我已在睡梦中死去，已成为一个游荡的精灵。”  
我念完这句话之后他如期醒来，换我躺在刚才的位置。客厅的灯关着，外部也没有亮光，只有他笔记本的荧光闪着。于是我闭上眼睛，听着他敲键盘的声音入睡。  
转天他没见叫我，我的闹钟被他关了，也被他以公循私扣了考勤分。他给我的理由是“你睡的太少了，应该多睡会。”  
……我要怎么跟他解释我睡三个小时就够了这件事。  
  
4.  
我和他第一次做/爱那天我烧到四十度，并以为他会放我自生自灭。后来被他操退烧了，再后来他成了我的男朋友。  
上帝降罪于所多玛和蛾摩拉，以他们的淫乱与鸡奸行为，投入火中。  
我理解那是怎样一种感受，不过从那开始我便觉得业火和性本就是一回事。  
  
5.  
认识他之前我只有一些性经验，没有考虑过同性，也没有什么想要描述的欲望。此后我确定了一件事：他改变了我的性观念。  
女性整体作为一个被决定论所控制的客体是我所感兴趣的。事实上男权为主导的社会总对女性有诸多要求，而对男性也没有放过的意思，给男性特权的承诺和对男性提供物质的压迫正如胡萝卜和大棒；骑驴示众的人和拉磨的驴哪一方更优越呢？只不过是维持磨坊的运转罢了。  
而魏宁格的男性优越论正因为缺乏这种认知而困在循环论证里。他将人分成男性素质和女性素质，又把女性分成妓/女和母亲。若论证他的理论，只需要找一批人发一个问卷，再建立博弈模型并设计实验就好。  
“狡啮，帮我记一下。一个七项李克特量表，参考一下大五人格和基本人格，模块分性别差异……”  
他坐起来，吸了口烟，显然没听。  
“……下去抽，洗手之前别碰我。”  
  
6.  
有一次他送了我一本寺山修司的书，并建议我学日语。  
我和他虽说都是日裔，但离那个岛国和它的文明很有一段距离，日本是他成年之前的家，是我历史课本上的几行字，一幅插图。  
Nostalgia是他去日本的桥，也是我距离日本的鸿沟。  
萨宾娜无论如何也要回到战乱的布拉格，党卫军成群结队从街上路过，离开给她带帽子的情人。昆德拉为了春天付出了一生，此后再没有回到他自己的语言。  
  
7.  
我的母语是英语和法语，好在没费多少力气便在初等日语课上拿了A，后来靠看书维持阅读能力，但口语水平裹足不前，因为我实在分不清那些粒子的作用，于是在室友跟我说日语时用英语回答。  
很久之前我看过一篇论文，说使用第二语言的时候前额叶会被激活，而使用母语时前额叶的活动较弱。室友评价我在使用日语时更谦和谨慎，使用英语时尖锐一些。  
于是我把它写成了毕业论文题目。  
  


  
CP：狡槙  
OOC预警  
OOC预警  
OOC预警  
一个Gal男主一般的call酱和一个总是在一本道的老师。  
大量私货注意。  
  
8.  
也是因为学习日语的原因，我从头开始补日本文化。我提出让他带我去看演歌时他很好奇，“为什么突然想起这个？”  
“还算喜欢吧。”  
“这个就连老人们也很少看了。”  
“那能乐呢？那些面具很有趣。”  
“……你是第一天坐着蓝盒子来21世纪的纽约吗？实在想的话自己去看youtube。”*  
“新的身体，新的规则——之前我还在家乡的时候，去过日本文化中心，不记得有介绍这些东西，茶啊剑道啊我都没太大兴趣。弓术我已经学过了。”  
他像发现了什么新奇的事一样，“你会弓术？”  
“嗯。”我给他示意，摆了个不太标准的射箭姿势，左手拉弦右手握弓，他贴过来摆正我的手脚，将手指也摆成捏着箭的形状。我侧过头对他笑了笑。  
“你不是右撇子吗？”他问。  
“我左眼视力好一些。”  
  
*^Doctor Who  
  
9.  
我看了两段能乐之后发现Nostalgia并不存在于我身上。  
平安朝朱雀门之内是疫病，之外是白骨，阴阳师们用一套混杂着佛道的土著神体系劝慰王公贵族们，于是素菜精米上都飘着丹砂铅汞的气息。由此，短寿大概是造成物哀文化的重要因素。可惜戴蒙*没有探讨环境差异对文化的作用。  
“你喜欢回国吗？”我问我的男友。  
“还可以吧。怎么突然想起来问这个？”  
“嗯，突然想起来的。”  
“我的老家已经没什么人了，只有几户老人还在，有时候会和母亲回东京看父亲。”他说，“我一年大概和母亲回去两次。”  
“你喜欢吗？”  
“我已经在这里了。”  
  
“你的Shougo是哪两个字？”他转换了话题，于是我随手拿了张纸签下我的名字。  
“你的字迹不像加拿大人。”  
“父亲还在时学过书法，现在还记得几十个汉字。”我对他解释。  
他不知想起什么，握着我的手写下他自己的名字，再注上音，好像我是学写字的孩童一样。  
这使我产生了一种奇妙的感觉，虽然他是个和侘寂幽玄都沾不上边的男人，但我似乎分享了他的Nostalgia。  
后来他把我插在撰集抄里的书签换成了有他字迹的木签，上面写着「三千世界眼前尽，十二因缘心里空。」，正是我读到的那页。*  
  
*1. 枪炮，病菌与钢铁作者  
*2. 都良香与弁才天对诗  
  
10.  
  
有一段时间他睡眠不好，总是半夜惊醒。我睡得少但睡的沉，那段时间经常半夜被他叫醒。  
他把我摇醒，道“……我梦见你死了。”  
“哦，没事，我没死。”我拍拍他的肩。  
“我梦见我一枪杀死了你。”他回到被窝仰面朝天。  
“然后发现我不仅没死还告发了你最后跑到绞刑架下面接你的头颅再和你共赴黄泉……好了吗？”*我打了个哈欠。  
他如释重负地叹了口气，“那可能我得先拿个神学院的学位，再去给你当家庭教师才行。”  
“还要摇篮曲嘛？”  
他默认了。  
我想了想，唱起了O Canada*.我唱完一段之后他转向我，面无表情地要求换一首歌。  
“……你的要求太多了。”虽然这么说着，我还是认命的给他哼起了God Save The Queen*  
没过多久他一翻身压到我身上制住我的手脚，“你这么精神，应该是睡够了吧。”  
“那你就把这个当成明天的请假条吧。”  
  
*1. 红与黑里于连与瑞纳夫人的剧情。  
*2. 加拿大国歌  
*3. 英国国歌  
  
11.  
  
完事之后他坐在我旁边抽烟。我没什么想阻止他的意思。  
“我梦见你是个逃犯，我是抓你的警察，我们生活在AI统治的世界，那个AI叫做西比拉……我和你互相追捕，最后我杀死了你。”  
“你是特殊的，被AI定性为绝对的好人，于是你凭借这点不停犯罪。”他说这话时带着某种很沉重的情绪。  
“合理的梦。”我赞道，“如果真是那样我倒想破坏试试。成功的话会继续做下去，败在你手里也没什么可惜的——虽然我不会自封为大哀之君，但就作用来看是一样的。”  
“那我非得写诗赞颂你不可，尽量在你杀死我的资助人之前。”*  
“不过话说回来，霸主也好西比拉也好，终归都是利维坦的一种形态：战争孤岛，人们让渡了部分权利的产物。”  
“没有有形的力量使人們畏服、并以刑法之威约束他们履行信约和遵守自然法时，这种战争状况便是人类自然激情的必然结果。”  
“国家是在所有人都同意以下方式所成立的：「人人都向每一个其他的人說：我承认这个人或集体，并放弃我管理自己的权利，把它授于这人或集体，但条件是你也把自己的权利拿出来授予他，并以同样的方式承认他的一切行为。」”*我顿了顿，“上帝于第五日创造贝希摩斯，一雌一雄，他们不知餍足，每日吞噬一千座山。于是祂抹杀雌兽，只留下雄兽。有一种说法是，贝希摩斯*和利维坦本就是一回事。”  
“霍布斯反对分权，认为所谓权利是一个整体，而区别是持有他的集体或个人，而这个国家还不是仍然在用三百年前的法律，也没什么崩坏的迹象。”  
狡啮似乎没在看我，只盯着地平线上逐渐冒头的太阳。  
  
*1. 海伯利安&海伯利安的陨落，讲述被强大的AI控制的人类社会与不认同现状的反叛军“驱逐者”的宇宙史诗。驱逐者们创造了穿越时空的光阴冢和守护光阴冢的机器杀手伯劳鸟。大哀之君是诗人马丁塞利纳斯对伯劳鸟的称谓。他是去海伯利安星球朝圣的七人之一。伯劳鸟也是他的灵感来源，其资助人悲王比利被伯劳杀死。  
*2. 霍布斯的利维坦  
*3. 圣经  
  
  
  
tbc


	2. Chapter 2

无题  
  
by KS  
  
多年以后  
求索原谅的真谛  
追溯悔过的流亡  
  
在布满荆棘的路上  
在遍天星子的沙漠中  
在地平线外难以容身的地方  
  
多年以后  
浸淫永纵一壑的思潮  
欣赏岿然不动的岛屿  
  
不曾回到愧对你的土地  
葬你骨血的麦田  
至今杳杳无踪  
  
唯独无法触碰  
唯独不能与孤独相逢  
唯独银发似雪的弁才天  
在雾隐孤岛中  
还未曾对我说一句  
十二因缘心里空  
  
  
投稿给[@刀与枪与麦田](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=495523456)


End file.
